


Lover to Lover

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Mini Prompts [33]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lady Loki, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Super Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, mostly because hng and I needed to work on my lesbian smut writing skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's not quite sure how she ended up with two Asgardian goddesses in her bed but she's not about to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover to Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This idea came from talking with DamnitDesiree on Tumblr, who was complaining about a lack of Sif/Nat, and I decided to throw Lady Loki into the mix because hng. Freaking hng.   
> Anyway, I hope you like it! First time writing a threesome that isn't M/M/F, so it was kind of like practice? We'll go with that. Unbeta'd as per the norm.  
> Title comes from the song by Florence + The Machine of the same name. Thank you and enjoy!

Natasha watched the two women in front of her with wide eyes, her heart stuttering in her chest as she watched Sif bury her hand deep in the hair of the other dark haired woman, their bodies pressed hard up against one another.  The heat which had started as a low flame in the pit of her stomach was fanned into an inferno as Loki brought her hand up the skirt of Sif’s dress, bringing forth a moan from the warrior goddess’s lips as Loki stroked her slowly, forearm shifting and flexing as her fingers worked.  How the pair had ended up in Natasha’s bed didn’t matter, her desire for the pair of them making her brain short circuit as she moved her own hand down between her legs, able to feel just how wet she was even through the fabric of her jeans.  Loki grinned, seeming to realize what was happening as she pulled away from Sif, those dangerous green eyes of her so familiar to Natasha and even more unsettling to see them drunk with lust and desire as the trickster shifted tactics and started to advance on Natasha.  Sif, getting wind of what was going on, let her lips spread into the smallest of smiles, watching as Nat began to breathe harder with every inch Loki gained.  Nat wouldn’t let her attention be completely taken by Loki, however, greedy eyes wanting to pay attention to Sif as she started to undress, slowly moving the zipper from her dress down her back so she could slip out of it, her perfect ass bared to Natasha, who gave a soft groan of appreciation at Sif’s foresight to not wear panties.  

“Like that, do you?” Loki whispered in Nat’s ear, lips catching her earlobe and nibbling on it.  She had moved to seat herself behind Natasha, legs bare and on either side of the Russian spy as Loki’s nimble hands worked at undoing the many buttons of Nat’s shirt.  She gave a hum of approval when it came away, exposing Nat’s red satin covered breasts.  Sif gave a small murmur of delight, eyes flashing as she took in the color and how it nearly matched Natasha’s hair, calling her a couple pet names that not even Nat could understand and didn’t care about, focusing instead on the way Sif was staring at Nat’s pants, as though by sheer will power they could come off.

And come off they did.  Loki chuckled when Nat watched her pants disappear from around her, panties and all, and as Sif climbed back onto the bed to lay down between Nat’s spread legs Loki undid the clasp of Natasha’s bra and flung it to the other side of the room in favor of playing with Natasha’s breasts.  

“You have way too much clothing on,” Nat murmured as she looked back at Loki, surprised to see her still in the deep green shirt and black pants.  As with her own clothing, Loki’s disappeared in front of her eyes, and Nat groaned to feel her colder skin against Natasha’s much too warm body.  

“Better?” Loki teased, running her lips over the back of Nat’s neck, her red hair pushed to the side.

“Much--ah!” she moaned, toes curling as Sif sought to turn the attention back to her, licking a long stripe up Natasha’s already soaking wet slit.  The goddess smirked at the sound Nat made, her brown eyes deep with pleasure at the noises coming from the red head’s parted lips, and without hesitation she dove into her work, sliding two fingers into Natasha’s cunt as her tongue and mouth sucked, licked, and teased Natasha’s clit.  All the while Loki’s hands were all over Nat’s skin, teasing her nipples further with pinches and gentle massages, overexposing the spy to pleasure until she didn’t know which way was up and which way was down, her head flung back onto Loki’s shoulder as the goddess bit into her throat and sucked so hard Nat couldn’t be sure she wasn’t draining her entirely of blood.  Not that she would have given much of a damn.  

Nat’s body started to seize up a few minutes later, the pleasure building and building until Sif had to hold onto Nat’s hips to keep her firmly anchored on the bed, grinning as the woman shouted the names of the two women nearest her, her eyes screwed up tight and lips bright red from where she’d been biting them.  She rode out the rest of her orgasm with loud, heavy moans as Sif didn’t quite leave her alone just yet, choosing instead to flick her tongue lightly over her oversensitized nub so that Nat started to shake.  Only when Nat begged Sif, asked her over and over again to be able to do the same to the warrioress, did she pause and pull away to look up.  Loki was grinning at the two, as though she was more than content to watch them pull apart, Nat bringing Sif’s mouth to hers so they could share a deep kiss and the taste of Nat between the two of them.  Sif grabbed Loki and did the same, the latter moaning loudly.  

“Your turn,” Nat murmured as she wriggled behind Sif, something in hand that neither Loki or Sif had noticed Natasha grabbing.  As the two Asgardians kissed Nat planted her own down Sif’s back, biting her shoulder blades and breathing her in, amazed at how good she could smell even covered in sweat.  Was there anything these people weren’t good at?  As Sif had done to her, Nat laid the woman out on her back, watching as Loki took her place atop Sif’s face and groaned as the goddess got back to work underneath her.  While her long fingers threaded into Sif’s black hair as Nat mirrored Sif’s actions on herself, working the woman open with two fingers and kissing her way up the smooth inner thigh before licking like a cat with a bowl of cream at the woman’s clit.  Sif’s body jerked with surprise at the sensation and Nat wondered just how long it had been since someone had done this to her.  Unbidden, the idea of Sif being paid tribute to centuries ago came to mind, a mortal man or or woman or both between her legs to pay homage to the warrior goddess.  It made the fire in her veins sing, and her free hand moved to grab the dildo she’d snuck into bed while the other two weren’t paying attention.  Sif was already wet enough as it was, allowing the silicone to slide in inch by inch without problem.  

Loki pulled away from Sif with a sharp cry of surprise as Sif gasped and groaned.  “Wh-what are you doing?” She demanded, forcing Loki to shift to the side so Sif could sit up and watch as the last few inches of the pink plastic disappeared into her cunt.  Her eyes were blown wide at the image, making Nat grin.  

“Paying my respects to the goddess of war, of course,” Nat murmured, leaning over to kiss her.  Mm, Loki didn’t taste too bad, either.  “Do you want me to stop?”  She asked, twisting the dildo so it glanced over Sif’s g-spot.  The woman’s hips bucked and she whispered a slew of curses, shaking her head and laying back down.  Loki stared greedily at the toy in Nat’s hand.  

“Would you do that to me as well?” Loki asked, her voice quiet and curious.  She’d not been with a man in this form for some time and she wondered how the toy would match up to the reality.  If Sif’s reaction was any sign it was decent enough.  Nat looked up and grinned, leaning over to kiss Loki hard on the mouth.  

“Only if you show me how you got the name silvertongue,” she purred, her eyes half open as she stared up at Loki from beneath her lashes.  The woman gave a shudder, her breath catching in her throat as Sif must’ve done something particularly good with her tongue while she bucked her hips, trying to get Nat to go faster.  

Who was Natasha to ignore her wishes?  She picked up the pace, watching Sif start to tremble, her toes curling and hands grabbing fast to Loki’s thighs.  The trickster had started keening quietly, rocking her hips subconsciously as she chased her own climax.  Nat emulated the way that Loki moved, picking up speed before Sif gave a low groan that set off Loki above her, the goddess throwing her head back as she moaned Sif’s name and practically collapsed backwards, legs sprawling on either side of Sif.  The latter woman looked down at the dildo Nat was slowly pulling out, her eyes wide.  

“That is amazing,” she murmured.  “Could you . . .. on another day, perhaps, could you show me where I could purchase one?”

“You don’t have something similar on Asgard?”

“No.  For all our advancements and magic we don’t,” she admitted.  

Loki looked up, a slow grin coming over her face.  “It’s my turn,” she purred, forcing herself up and scooting down towards Nat, who was already cleaning off the first.  Not that Loki really seemed to mind, impatient for it to start, spreading herself wide for Nat and giving Natasha chills with her wide, ready grin.  

 

A good while later the three women had all collapsed next to each other, Nat enfolded in Loki’s arms as Sif stroked her hair gently, brown eyes staring fondly down at the small mortal, who looked about near ready to pass out.  Loki had been everything she’d ever boasted, and after she was done Sif took a turn pleasuring Nat and, well, as far as she was concerned it was a miracle her heart hadn’t given out or her lungs collapsed by how hard she’d been screaming.  Now, however, she felt herself floating away, every muscle in her body completely limp as she rested her head back against Loki’s chest.  

“I say we keep her and bring her back to Asgard,” Loki murmured, her voice cloaked in a quiet chuckle that Nat wasn’t quite sure was serious or joking.  Sif just snorted and rolled her eyes, though she didn’t deny how good of an idea that sounded.  Nat wouldn’t mind, especially if she got a piece of what had just happened, and it was the last coherent thought that passed through her brain before she passed out.  


End file.
